


[FANART] Quiet Moment

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart inspired by chapter 21 of cairistiona's work, "You Will Call Me Friend".





	[FANART] Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Will Call Me Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156307) by [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/pseuds/cairistiona). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using watercolor, and the results aren't too bad. 
> 
> You can also check it out at DeviantArt: http://fav.me/db9yd8z
> 
> Comments are always welcomed! ^_^


End file.
